Shifting Tides
by spnhuntr
Summary: A tale of a young woman finding acceptance and romance drawing her out of her solitary life and into the life of friends, family and pack.


It took me years to master my curse, to not shift when I got angry or when I felt scared. I can understand now why my parents kept me away from other people. As a child I would phase often, because I didn't listen or train like I was supposed to, so home schooling became a necessity. Both my parents were hybrids like me, half human; half wolf. We were freaks on this side of the town, freaks with jobs. They call us Guardians; we're the protectors of people, defending them against anything supernatural. Like I knew what that meant; all I knew is I wanted to be different, I wanted to be human. I had no idea what I had been born into until my parents died. They were killed by a rival pack when they were out hunting when I was a pup. They were Omegas, cast out by their own pack after my father was challenged for the alpha position by a younger wolf, and lost. By doing so, he lost everything. It had been tough for us after that, never staying in one spot for too long. We never had a house after that either, so we would stay in shelters if the nights were too cold, and even then we spent more time as wolves than we did humans. I had almost forgotten what it was like to be one. Once in the city when I was scrounging for food, a woman yelled at me for going through the trash and I shifted in front her as my defense. She just screamed louder and called me a monster. It was from that point on that I vowed to master what I was and not to step foot into another city until I had. I spent months in the woods conditioning myself, avoiding packs or other wolves seeking mates. I needed to focus on me and me alone; I only went to the city when I absolutely needed to.

One day an officer by the name of Don Howe caught me sleeping under a blanket when I was about fifteen years old. I was cold, hungry and I smelled like something awful. He was a kind and gentle soul, brought me back to his house, let me bathe and fed me. His wife had passed a year before and he took me in because he had missed having company, the adoption was finalized about six months after that. My last name changed from Hagar to Howe, which was simple enough. He had always known from the moment he met me there was something different about me, but that didn't stop him from keeping me safe, even after he found out what I really was.

I pulled up outside the high school. I was able to enroll myself since I had turned eighteen over the summer. I sighed, sitting outside in the parking lot, not wanting to go in now that the school year was finally here. All my life I had done nothing but want to be normal, and now all I wanted to do was run in the opposite direction. I had finally made peace with who and what I was. I finally had it all under control. I turned the radio down as I got lost in thought, but made note that "Beautiful Loser" was playing; it was one of Dons favorite songs and fit my life perfectly.

"I could really use your advice right now Dad." I said looking up at the sky. _Dad,_ I thought. Never in my life did I ever think I would be comfortable enough with someone to use that term again. But Don was more than a father to me he was my best friend. I looked at his cross which hung from the rear view mirror of the '67 Pontiac GTO I drove. It was his pride and joy aside from me of course. Every summer we'd go out and work on the car together and drive around town till we got hungry. The memories played like a movie in my head until I heard the bell ring. When I snapped out of my daze and looked around, the parking lot was suddenly full of students and cars. I rolled my window up and turned the ignition off, climbing out.

I pushed the doors open and my eyes wandered. I took a deep breath and my senses frenzied at all the different scents. I was immediately amused by the way some of the other students carried themselves. Some cocky and confident, others kept to themselves and their books. I followed the signs along the walls to the main office where I could check in and get my class schedule. The hallways were long and crowded but by the time I had reached my destination, they were empty. There were no doors, just a doorway which was cut into a wall, I found it odd. I cleared my throat as I approached the desk and the elderly woman looked up from her novel and smiled. She smelt like salted caramel, that or she had a desk full of candies.

"Can I help you dear?" She smiled at me as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yes. My name is Bronwyn Howe, I'm new." I sighed at the word new. _I'm new, and a freak who probably won't ever fit in, so why am I even here?_ I thought to myself. _I should have just listened to Dad and kept up with my schooling online._ I watched her face as she scanned through the computer looking for my name.

"Ah, here we are, Bronwyn Howe." She smiled and continued on with the schools greeting. "Welcome to Truman High, home of the Bombers." I quirked a brow in amusement and watched as she printed out the papers I'd need. "Okay, you're first class is on the second floor, try not to get lost."

I nodded and took the papers from her, not saying much. I made my way through the corridors and took the first flight of stairs up to the next floor, finding my classroom not long after the second bell rang. Standing in the doorway of the already packed classroom, I noticed only two seats available, one in the very front, right by the teacher's desk and one in the way back. I dropped my bag from my shoulder to my hand and moved to the back of the class, not making eye contact with anyone. I wasn't paying much attention as the classes went on, but I made it to lunch. I grabbed a tray to get in line for lunch, placing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a Pepsi on my tray. I pulled out some money, paying for my lunch and walked to an empty table, with a view of the football field. I took comfort in the fact that the woods were on the opposite side of it. I took my phone out of the back pocket of my skinny jeans. I started playing a game on it, just to pass the time, not really hungry.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind me. I didn't even acknowledge it because who would talk to the new girl. Especially one sitting in the corner of the cafeteria wearing converse, skinny jeans, a fitted girls Batman t-shirt and a leather jacket, dressed like an outcast. I wasn't exactly screaming 'Hey come talk to me I'm super friendly.'

She cleared her throat, "Excuse me."

I looked up and over my shoulder and then I made my first mistake. "Me?" I said quirking a brow. _Dammit,_ I thought. _I almost went all day without being noticed._

"Yes you." She smiled warmly at me. "I'm Sylvia." She sat down at the table with me. There was something odd about this girl, but I didn't want to find out what it was. Too friendly towards someone she didn't know. I focused in on her heartbeat; she was completely calm and collected and she smelled sweet, like strawberries.

"Nice to meet you." I looked back down at my phone, hoping she'd walk away, but she was persistent.

"What's your name silly?" She asked smiling. She kind of had a southern twang to her voice.

I found it oddly comforting.

"Uhm..." I paused, not sure if I should continue the conversation. "Bronwyn, but you can call me Bae." I tried to smile for her.

She smiled. "Mind if I join ya?" Before I could answer she was already moving to sit. "So, you're new here right?" I just nodded, not really wanting to talk. "Not one for conversation huh?" She said sighing and looking down in her lap, she started to chew on her lip.

"Today is my first day."

"Well.." She perked right back up. "Welcome to Truman."

I forced a smile again. "Thank yo-" I interrupted myself, I could sense something; something similar but different at the same time. I started to feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I knew why. I stiffened and looked up quickly, scanning the cafeteria. I noticed that Sylvia was slightly startled by the sudden change, but I didn't pay any mind to it. _I'm not alone here,_ I thought. _Oh god, is this good or bad?_ I started to panic, my heart rate began to increase. _And if I can smell them, they can probably smell me. I've never met another like myself, not since my parents. _I couldn't risk being discovered, I had to leave.

"I-I gotta go." I stood up and walked out of the doors leading out to the football field, and I didn't look back. I walked into the woods and once I was sure I was out of sight I phased, landing on all fours and running deeper into the woods. _I have to get away, _I thought.

I ran about a mile and a half into the woods before stopping at a stream, panting. I walked slowly to the edge of the stream and peered into the water, looking at my reflection, a white wolf. With fur as white as snow with the exception of a dark patch of fur in the shape of a crescent moon on my right ear. I stared into the ice blue eyes of my reflection, and growled in disgust turning away. I laid down at the base of a wide willow tree and looked around the forest. _At least it's kind of peaceful in here, _I thought sighing as I rested my head on my right paw. And it wasn't long after that, that I drifted off to sleep.

I could sense someone coming, a human maybe. I stood; smelling the air as the wind gently rippled my fur. _A wolf?_ I thought, but between the moss on the rocks from the stream, and the herd of deer through the trees about twenty yards away, I couldn't be too sure. Even worse, I didn't know if I should phase back or if staying in my wolf form was my safest bet.

"Hello?" A voice called from the distance. I stood there tensed, ready to attack and kill if needed. "Look I saw you run into the woods, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's not really safe out here trust me." The voice paused, "I wanted to see if maybe I could walk you back, I'm friends with Sylvia and I saw you talking to her."

I could sense him now, he was a shifter. I started to growl unsure of his intentions. I could see him now, coming closer. His thick dirty blonde hair gelled up in the front, and his hazel eyes locked on mine. He had some facial hair, a little less than five o'clock shadow, and it was well kept. He was taller than I would've stood in my human form, maybe six foot one; I couldn't really tell, and thin, but nicely built. I snapped my jaws and snarled so he knew I was warning him.

"I know you can sense me, and I know you can sense that I'm not a threat to you." He paused, "I'm like you." I started to show teeth and growl more, he chuckled and shook his head. "My name is Luca." By now he was standing a few yards away from me, staring at me. I could sense the he was trying, but I still didn't know how to act towards him. The only other wolves I knew were my parents, but because my father lost his rank as alpha when I was a pup, I didn't have any experience on how to

deal with others.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" He said. This time his voice was lower, heavy with disappointment. "Fine."

He phased into his wolf. His coat was gray, darker in some places. He growled at me, a warning that was so intense my entire body wanted to buckle and submit, but I wouldn't allow it. It was after that, when I didn't move that I felt something breaking the silence in my mind.

_I_

_ "If you're an omega, how are you not bowing?"_ He lowered his head. It was then I realized he was speaking to me.

"_I don't bow to anyone." _My teeth still showing.

He stood there watching me, and waiting. _"Truce?" _

I offered up one more growl myself, letting him know I'd attack if he forced me too. _"Truce."_

He took a step back and phased back into his human form, as I did. I looked him over, curiously. Blue jeans, white t-shirt and an old leather jacket. I smiled, and took the opportunity to speak first.

TBC


End file.
